kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lololo
Lololo and Lalala are a pair of two closely-related chums. They look exactly like each other, the only differences is Lalala's different color and her yellow bow. Their bodies peak up at the back to form a stubby tail. Their gloves and shoes are small, rounded and white. Lololo's body is blue while Lalala is colored pink. Their relationship with each other is not truly known. But based on early promotional materials for the English version of Kirby's Dream Land and their characters on the anime it is safe to say that they are twins. Lololo and Lalala are based upon Lolo and Lala, characters from HAL characters from an earlier game series on the MSX computer called Eggerland Mystery, which would later grow into a short-lived series. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Lololo and Lalala are found within Castle Lololo. First, Lololo is found halfway through the level as a mini-boss, but without Lalala. He is found in a room with four increasingly longer ledges and doorways at the end. He steps out pushing a box and kicks it at Kirby before retreating back. At the end of the level, Lololo is joined by Lalala in a room with four floors that extend across the screen. Doorways (that Kirby can't enter) lie at each end. Only portions of the floors are thin and can be jumped up and down through. The duo appear at separate doors and march to the other side pushing a box. The boxes are to be used as ammo by Kirby against them. In Extra Mode, Gordos are added to the pair's arsenal of weaponry. As a mini-boss, Lololo with throw out a Gordo after a block. As a boss, sometimes a Gordo will be pushed instead of a box. Their speed is also increased. Kirby's Avalanche Lololo and Lalala are battled as the ninth boss. Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra ]] In Spring Breeze, Lololo and Lalala return with the same behavior and tactics used in their boss fight in ''Kirby's Dream Land. Their arena is changed though, which is reduced from four to three levels. They also act a little bit like their Extra Mode versions in that they will occasionally push Gordo around instead of the usual box, but by the same token they are dramatically slowed down. Lololo is also no longer a miniboss. Rather than being fought in Castle Lololo, they are found in Float Islands, which has become the new Stage 2. However they are still fought inside a castle, believed by some to Castle Lololo. The most effective way to defeat them is to use the Crash ability found in the previous room for a one hit kill. This, in addition to their reduced walking speed, easily makes this battle a joke. In Revenge of the King, stronger boss characters, Lololo and Lalala's Revenge, appear the stage Illusion Islands. Crash is no longer present and replaced by the useless Copy copy ability, and Lololo and Lalala now behave like their original Kirby's Dream Land Extra Game version of Lololo and Lalala. ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya! '''Lololo' and Lalala also make an appearance in Kirby's TV show, Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. They appear in most of the episodes, as Tiff and Tuff's friends (Servants in Japan). They are renamed Fololo and Falala in the dub, and they are also main characters in the show. Fololo and Falala also have wings, unlike their game counterparts. They were originally one Demon Beast known as Fofa (Lola in the original Japanese), but he was deemed as useless by both Nightmare and Customer Services (the latter stating that all he could do was float, and little else) and was split into two beings by Slice n' Splice and sent to King Dedede to scam him out of even more money. Dedede also thought the two of them useless, threw them out and told Sir Ebrum and Lady Like to look after them. This occurred a short time after Tiff's Birth as she, (As well as Fololo and Falala, possibly because they first woke up in Dream Land after being split in two.) never actually knew their origins until Slice n' Splice was sent to Dream Land. They are rarely seen apart and would never split up, even from a order from King Dedede himself (even when he threatens them by accusing them of Treason). The one time that they are seen apart, however, was when they split up in order to hide Kirby, who had been split in two by Slice n' Splice, from the aforementioned monster, the King and Escargoon, who were chasing them around Castle Dedede. For the most part, their main role is to pass messages onto people, or to find people. (Usually this is either Tiff, Tuff, or Kirby; or a combination of the three of them.) Sometimes they will help Kirby and friends by running interference. (One example was when Dedede wanted to cut down Whispy Woods Forest by using Lovely to drain the Life Force out of Whispy himself, they distracted Dedede and Escargoon long enough for Kirby to get the Cutter ability and defeat Lovely.) In the 4Kids dub, they were both voiced by Veronica Taylor. In Japanese, Fololo is voiced by Chiro Kanzaki, and Falala is voiced by Madoka Akita. Artwork Image:Lola.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Sprites Image:Lololo&lalalaKDL.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Lololo&lalalaKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:Lololo&lalalaKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:ロロロ＆ラララ Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters